


Mission Impossible

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i relate to tim on a deep emotional level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim stays up way too late studying (again), and Dick tries--he tries so hard--to keep his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

> 12:36 PM – Dick Grayson

He leaned over the bed, staring at the lump of blankets that was cocooned around his brother. “Tim,” he whispered, gently shaking his shoulder through the three layers of blanket. “Tim, wake up.”

Nothing.

“Tim, you told me to wake you up before lunch.” He shook him some more “Tim, c’mon. I promised you.”

Dick watched the blankets for signs of movement beneath. Not a single shift. This called for drastic measures.

“TIM...” he yelled, backing up and running towards the bed before jumping onto it with enough force to lift Tim’s sleeping body – and a few of the textbooks littered around the sheets – into the air. “...WAKE UP!”

Textbooks, Tim, and all thudded back onto the bed with a dull whumph and stirred no more. “Ti-i-i-i-i-i-m-m-m!” he said, jumping up and down on the bed, “Wa-a-k-e u-u-u-u-p!”

After about thirty jumps, he finally heard a low, muffled groan. “D..i.ck….”

“Yeah, buddy?” Dick leaned in closer so he could hear.

“Wh..y ...would yo..u..” And the way he said it – so small and thin and utterly exhausted – punched a hole in Dick’s heart. Silently, he stood up, walked out of the room, closed the door behind him. And was intercepted by Jason, followed closely by Damian.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be getting Tim?”

“I thought I’d let him sleep in…”

“To hell with that.” Jason pulled out his phone and opened up his music library. “He wanted to be woken up. So I’m gonna wake him up.”

 

 

> 12:57 PM – Jason Todd

The music started off quiet, just the soft undulating vocals and guitar. Then he kicked the door open and the music crescendoed into a crashing “THUNDER!”

“Wake up, Timmy boy!” Jason said over the music. “Up and at ‘em!”

A groan. Tim turned away from Jason and his music and burrowed deeper under his blankets.

“Fair warning,” Jason said at an unfairly low volume, considering that he was simply drowned out by AC/DC, “I’m going to steamroll you if you don’t get up.”

Unsurprisingly, there was no response. Jason set his phone down on Tim’s nightstand – making sure not to place it on one of the stacks of precariously placed papers – and flopped on top of the lump of blankets. While “Thunderstruck” blasted from the nightstand, Jason rolled up and down, going up to crush Tim’s shoulders, then down to squash his legs.

“Are you going to get up yet?”

“Uuuuaarrrhhhgguhhhhhhrrrrrrrrggggg…”

Jason rolled back over to Tim’s shoulder blades. “What was that?”

“Gerroffofme,” Tim said, face shoved into his pillow, resolutely denying the waking world.

“You’re a tough nut to crack, man. I respect that. But I can’t get off until you get up.”

“Nnnnnnnggg.” He shoved his face even farther into the pillow.

Shrugging, Jason stood up. “Fine. Be that way. I’ll just have to call in the big guns.” He reached over and turned off the song, filling the room with blessed silence.

“Oh, Damian,” he called in a practically sing-song voice. “Tim wants to talk to you!”

 

 

> 1:01 PM – Damian Wayne

Hearing his name called, Damian’s face split into a wide grin. He turned and opened the door, leaving Dick in the hallway. “I see you both have failed to wake Drake.”

“Yup,” said Jason, patting him on the shoulder as he passed back out into the hall. “Go crazy, kiddo. He’s all yours.”

Damian’s smile widened. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

“Just don’t hurt him, alright?”

The smile fell a fraction. _This is going to be less fun._

Sighing, he walked around Tim’s bed, looking for inspiration. He noticed Dick had managed to knock a few books to the ground with his antics. The covers had become significantly rumpled, but no less tangled around Tim’s legs. And, finally, during Jason’s failed attempt at rousing him, Tim had moved considerably to the left of the mattress. That could be useful.

Damian walked over to the right side of the bed and leaned over, so close that his breath tickled the back of Tim’s neck.

“Drake,” he whispered, disturbing the small hairs at the base of Tim’s skull and bringing his fingers up to brush at Tim’s ear. “There’s a spider on your ear.”

With a yelp, Tim shoved himself as far away from the ‘spider’ as he could – and straight off the bed in the process, taking all of the blankets wrapped around his legs to the ground with him.

The echoing thud that filled the room pulled a peal of triumphant laughter from Damian. Though, it was cut short by the next sound he heard: a soft snore. Damian couldn’t believe his ears.

He made his way around the bed until he stood over Tim, who was lying crumpled on the floor, neck bent at an uncomfortable angle, shoulders bunched up around his neck, legs still partially on the bed, and various blankets strewn all over him and the floor. Damian stared in disbelief.

“I give up on you, Drake.”

He left the room, then. The three brothers went down to the dining room in defeat, leaving Tim to his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is something i came up with this morning and decided to write. initially, it was gonna be a minicomic, but then i remembered i cant draw sO  
> vaguely inspired by oh-mother-of-darkness' headcanons on tumblr and my own inability to wake up in the mornings.  
> (hope y'all liked it, especially since this is my first foray into the batfandom!!)


	2. Epilogue

> 5:45 PM - Alfred Pennyworth

Tim trudged into the kitchen, yawning and scrubbing his eyes. "G'mornin' Alfred."

Alfred glanced out the window, at the fading golden sunset peeking over the manor gates. "Good morning indeed, Master Tim. Did you sleep well?"

He just grunted at first, taking hold of his special coffee blend from the shelf and setting it to brew. "Some weird dream about spiders and earthquakes." He then reached over to the fridge and pulled out two cans: one Monster, one Red Bull. Alfred could feel his own heart stumbling just watching Tim's morning ritual.

"And will you be joining everyone else for dinner this evening?"

Tim pulled out his coffee cup - the biggest one in the mansion - and poured in the coffee and both of his energy drinks. Alfred tried to look away while Tim took the first sip of his concoction. "I don't think so. I still have that chemistry project and my history essay."

"The six page one, sir?" he asked, filling up a bowl with soup and handing it to Tim.

"That's the one. Thanks, Alfred."

"Of course, Master Tim. Caffeine on an empty stomach always spells trouble."

"Very true," Tim nodded, leaving the kitchen to head back upstairs. "And Alfred?" He paused in the door frame. "If you see Dick, tell him he forgot to come wake me up."


End file.
